Tigerstar (AVoS)
Tigerpaw is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Tigerkit and his siblings' birth was announced to the Clans during a Gathering. Despite his grandfather, Tigerstar being killed quite some time ago, many of the cats alive at the time were startled by Tawnypelt's decision to name him after Tigerstar. Outcast :In Outcast, Tawnypelt remarks to Squirrelflight that Tigerkit has already perfected his hunting crouch. Out of the three kits, Tigerkit seems to like Lionpaw the best. When Tawnypelt is asked to come to the mountains, she in nervous about leaving her kits, but Snowbird offers to take care of them while she's away. ''Eclipse :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol go to the ShadowClan camp, Tigerkit goes up to Lionpaw and demands if he's grown. Long Shadows :Tigerpaw is now an apprentice. Tawnypelt takes him, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw to Thunderclan, where they were permitted to stay until ShadowClan is out from under Sol's control. There, his Thunderclan mentor is Brackenfur. :Also, Dawnpaw asks if they could have a piece of freshkill and ThunderClan permitted them to, and they tackle the freshkill pile, eating all the dry pieces and leaving the ThunderClan cats with the wet ones. Later, Tigerpaw is guilty for his actions, and he apologizes. :Tigerpaw was part of the group of cats (Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf) that made the fake sign, in order for Blackstar to believe in Starclan again. :Later, Tigerpaw compared his fur with Lionblaze's, saying that he outstretched his golden paw to Lionblaze's paw. ''Sunrise :Tigerpaw appears as Oakfur's apprentice. Erin Hunter Chat :It has been revealed that Tigerpaw's warrior name will be Tigerheart. Family Members Father: :RowanclawRevealed in Dark River, pg 22 : Living (As of Sunrise) Mother: :TawnypeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Brother: :FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: :DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfather: :TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Uncle :Lionheart Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :PinestarRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Smallear Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Speckletail Status Unknown, most likely Deceased Great-great-Grandfather :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-great-grandmother :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Uncles: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :SwiftpawRevealed as Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's half-brother in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tadpole Deceased, residence unknown Half-Aunt: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Outcast characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices